Sudrian Love
by Scrubb1910
Summary: The stories of how Sodor's couples came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Yes, I know it's early and it's been months since I last posted anything, but here's something I'm working on in the run-up to Valentine's Day, a string of backstories for the shippings and pairings I support. I understand and know that there are other shippings and/or pairings you support and I totally respect that. So here we go with this first story!**

 _ **Thomas & Rosie - The Playful Couple**_

 _ **Written by Scrubb1910**_

Thomas Billinton was just a typical run-of-the-mill young train enthusiast. If it was one thing Thomas loved, it was the old steam locomotives. He and his best friend Percy Postgate was there, too. Percy had been a childhood friend of his, even if he was a year younger. The two got up to mischief at times but were also polite and helpful. Little did Thomas know he was about to meet someone with so much in common...

He was waiting on the platform seeing a big blue tender locomotive passing by on a railtour. Thomas had just taken a good shot. He backed up a bit to fit the engine and the coaches it was hauling, but as he was doing so, he accidentally bumped into someone.

 **"Oof!"**

Thomas was sitting on the platform dazed and surprised. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there..."

"No, that's okay," the girl replied, "I've bumped into a few things in my time."

"I'm...I'm Thomas," the teenage boy replied. The girl had red hair tied in pigtails and wore a cherry-red jacket underneath a lavender pink t-shirt exposing her belly, black denim shorts and red hi-tops.

"I'm Rosie," she introduced, "probably because of my red hair, maybe."

"Nice to meet you, Rosie," Thomas managed to say. "Do you...like trains?"

"Like 'em? I love 'em!" the tomboy replied.

"Me, too! The old steam trains?" asked Thomas

"Uh-huh!"

Thomas had been smitten by the girl. He felt his heart skip a beat or two. He blushed and smiled and so did Rosie.

"So, uh...wanna go out sometime?" asked Thomas. "Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more, please."

"Totally!" agreed Rosie. Then, she looked at her watch. "Oh, is it that time already? So sorry to cut things short, but I'll see you around later!"

"Alright, see you later, then," smield Thomas. "And welcome to Ffarquhar!"

The two smiled and Rosie set off. Just then, Percy turned up.

"Thomas! Thomas! Have you ever seen the most amazing thing ever?"

"Yes, Percy," Thomas managed to say.

"The North Western No. 4 in action - have you ever seen anything like that?" But Thomas' mind was on something else.

"Thomas? Thomas?" asked Percy.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, Percy, it was, uh...it was amazing," Thomas suddenly answered.

"Are you okay? Did you fall over or something?" Percy wanted to know.

"I think I've fallen in love, Percy."

"With who? A railway engine?" asked Percy?

"A girl...named Rosie," sighed Thomas dreamily and then he explained about her. Percy then realised what his friend was talking about.

"You fancy her, don't you?" he asked cheekily.

Thomas didn't care. Sooner or later, he would meet her up again even when he'd least expect it!

 **And that's it for this first story - what will happen from then on? Stay tuned and find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are back again with the conclusion of Thomas and Rosie. He's starting to get to know her, so let's see how it all adds up and let's get this on!**

 **Thomas & Rosie - The Playful Couple**

When we last left off, Thomas Billinton and Rosie Baldwin both had a lot of fun together. They were at the arcade one day with Percy who Thomas introduced. At first, Percy was jealous, but after Rosie beat Thomas' score, he was very impressed.

"Only because you let her win," teased Percy.

Thomas didn't care. He knew sooner or later he'd be outbested by someone, even if she was a girl.

As time went on, Thomas and Rosie began to hang out with each other more and more. And Percy? Well, we'll get to him later.

It was on a sunny late afternoon Thomas and Rosie were beside each other. The redheaded girl was wearign a cherry-red dress and sandals. She sat next to him leaning her head on him, then she reached her hand and put it on his shoulder.

"You're my No. 1," she said softly. Thomas blushed. "Say, would it matter if I was tomboyish or girly-girl?" she asked.

"It wouldn't matter," Thomas replied, "I like you just the way you are no matter what."

"You do?" Thomas nodded and Rosie squealed in delight.

Just then, they both kissed together and embraced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's Day! I cannot believe it is here already at the time of writing this, but here it is, the next chapter I have promised you all, but like the first one, it's in two-parts. Enjoy!**

 **James & Emily - The Splendid Couple**

A raven-haired girl wearing an emerald green sweater underneath a white shirt, chocolate brown trousers and emerald green flats made her way to class. She had arrived on time punctually just five minutes before class.

"Miss Stirling, so good to see you."

"Thanks," smiled the young woman. She took her desk and sat down. After a brief talk with the teacher, she and the others son got to work. The young woman had taken out a picture of some swimwear she was working on. It was a caricature of herself holding hands with a handsome man that remained headless as she had no idea who would fit the role.

Later on, she was out on lunch. As she walked along, she almost dropped her case containing her work. It was at this point a strapping young man about her age with blonde hair and average build dressed in a red polo shirt, blue flared jeans and black sneakers helped her.

"Oh, hey!" the woman said.

"Hey to you, too," replied the handsome young man, "You're quite an artist."

The blushing woman was flattered by this compliment. "Thanks, but I'm more of a fashion designer."

"Fashion designer?" asked the man.

"Well, I'm kind of aspiring to be one," the woman replied.

"Oh, I see, I kinda have a taste in clothes myself, too," said the man,"By the way, I'm James."

"And I'm Emily," smiled the young lady.

They both chatted and had lunch together. They were discussing about certain tastes they had - films, music, books, art, anything.

"I like you," whispered James.

"I like you, too," whispered Emily.

Later that day,as Emily returned from lunch, she had that drawing out and then she drew the man's face exactly from memory. She had only met James and was dying to get to know more about him as he would about her.

 **It looks like Emily has met James, but what does he do for a living? What is he like and what else would they have in common? Watch this space and find out!**


End file.
